


I Don't Need The Force

by kressi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux has discovered why he's so pissed about Ren all the time, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Submissive Kylo Ren, The General is on top where he's supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kressi/pseuds/kressi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has just discovered Hux's tactics against a force user.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need The Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic of anything ever. Holy crap.

General Hux was livid but concealed it well. Never had he experienced such humiliation. The destruction of his beloved Starkiller Base, at the hands of Wookie _trash_ nonetheless. He paced the halls outside of Supreme Leader Snoak’s chamber, clenching his jaw and his fists.

“What on Earth could they be talking about in there that I cannot listen,” he thought.

Kylo Ren had been inside the chamber for almost an hour now while Hux paced outside.  
The Supreme Leader was keeping a close eye on both him and that Knight of Ren after their narrow escape aboard Starkiller Base. The Supreme Leader had questioned General Hux’s entire method for Stormtrooper training, insisted he revisit his strategies, suggested replacing Captain Phasma and essentially, questioned his loyalty to the cause.

“I need to speak with you immediately,” he called after Ren as the knight left Snoak’s chamber.

Kylo Ren turned around and force pushed the general against the wall, holding him there by his neck, “Now is not the time, General. Don’t you have Stormtroopers to recondition?”  
General Hux stared at Ren’s mask, calmly. The knight released his grip. Hux quickly and gracefully ducked behind Ren and forcefully removed Ren’s mask. Though not a force user, the general knew how the force worked and how to evade falling prey to a skilled user. It was necessary to learn once he became aware of Kylo Ren’s temper and rashness.  
He tossed the helmet to the ground, ready to dodge should the need arise, but it was not necessary. His point had come across. Ren turned to face him, the jagged scar across his face, still tender and healing, was glossy under the light. Though he hated to admit it, Ren was impressed. Until now, Hux had never done anything to him except mouth-off. He looked at the General’s lips, waiting for him to say something, and noticed how they were parted ever so slightly -his heart skipped. There was something _alluring_ in the way his lips looked... He saw fire in the general’s eyes and straightened up, beginning to take off his gloves.

“I don’t need The Force to kick your ass.”

General Hux smiled, his bait had worked, “Is that so? Well forgive me for ignoring your silly challenge. I have better things to do with my time.” He turned and walked down the hall towards his chamber. Ren removed his mask and followed letting him get to the door before pushing him inside. The door slammed shut behind them and they stared each other down for a few seconds before Hux’s frustration got the better of him. He lunged forward and grabbed Kylo by the front of his robes.

“Because of you! Because of your ineptitude our ship was destroyed and you almost destroyed yourself along with it! You were beaten! By two _novices_!” His voice shook slightly. He was upset but more than that, he was _annoyed._ Rarely did anything get him worked up like this. Simply knowing Ren's actions had gotten under his skin was enough to infuriate him. He pulled on Ren's robes in an attempt to slam him against the wall and berate him some more. The knight fought back. He threw a miscalculated punch -trying not to use the force and prove he was superior- but it did not land. Hux had let go of the robes and blocked throwing his own punch right to Kylo's nose. Ren wiped the blood from his face and tried using The Force on the General. Hux anticipated the attack, dropped to the ground and swept the Knight's feet. As Kylo fell, he threw his mask at Hux blocking the General's field-of-vision temporarily.   
  
Hux, whose clothing allowed a greater range of motion, recovered quickly and grabbed Ren at the neck, choking him. He was overwhelmed.

"Idiot! How dare you think you can be reckless! If I hadn't found you when I did..."

He grabbed Ren’s face and kissed him long and hard. He tangled his fingers in Ren's hair, kissing him more furiously. The General lost himself in the moment long enough for Ren to pull him close and reverse their positions.  
  
After a few seconds he shoved Kylo off of him and tried regaining his composure but failed. Ren gave him a startled look. He held him down using the force and penetrated his mind. Hux was thinking about having Ren’s lips wrapped around his cock. Ren blushed and his heart began to pound. The thought was appealing to him, surprisingly. He straddled Hux and began undoing the general’s belt. General Hux breathed hard and said nothing. Ren removed the belt and threw it aside and hurried to remove the general’s pants. He fumbled around awkwardly and Hux smiled despite himself, enjoying his co-commander’s frustration and eagerness. He gently shoved Ren off him with his foot and raised himself to kneel, dropped his pants and grabbed Kylo by his hair, bringing the knight’s face to his crotch.

  
“Tell me what you want,” Hux mused. Ren opened his mouth and moved toward the general’s cock but Hux pulled him back.

  
“Say it,” he commanded, grabbing himself and stroking gently. He was wildly aroused at the sight of Ren on all fours, mouth open to receive him.

  
“Give it to me,” replied Ren quietly.

  
“Louder,” Hux whispered. He was close to shoving himself into the knight’s mouth but refrained. “ _If he says it one more time I won’t be able to stop myself from fucking him_ ,” he thought.

  
“Give it to me, General,” Ren replied breathily.

  
Hux moaned and shoved his cock into Kylo’s mouth.


End file.
